


Make My Demons Run

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings are developing, M/M, Some light porn with plot, Stiles talks a bit dirty to Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Steter Week 2017-Nov 26th : SmutPeter and Stiles are using each other for sex. Could it be something more? Probably not yet.





	Make My Demons Run

Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's opened if you're true  
If you can understand the me, then I can understand the you  
-The Unforgiven II - Metallica

Stiles closed his eyes as he leaned back against the elevator and hit his head several times against the wall. This was stupid and reckless and the man he was seeking out already knew he was coming. He probably smelled him the moment he tumbled out of Roscoe. He knew he didn’t belong in this apartment building. It was far too rich. He adjusted his t-shirt and grunted again.

Sometimes he didn’t know why he did this.

Every other time had resulted in … _things_ … happening. Stiles didn’t exactly know what to make of those things nor had he been able to resist them. He had no reason to believe this time would be any different. He wanted information and Peter had told him to come over and he’d think about giving it to him. Which of course was a reason to be alone with Stiles.

He swallowed.

He didn’t HAVE to come alone. Peter never actually told him to. He just wanted to, anticipated…no needed those things to happen.

The elevator doors opened and he walked down the hall to Peter’s penthouse.

“Door’s open,” Peter called.

Stiles pushed it open.

The wolf was on him immediately. He barely had a second to breathe before Peter had him up against the door ferociously ravaging his mouth. He gasped, then let out a soft whimper. Peter kissed hard and fast, like a man starved. Stiles could barely respond before Peter’s hands were down to his belt. “P-Peter…” Stiles yelped as Peter nipped his neck hard. That generally meant he didn’t want to talk. “At least t-t-ake me to the bedroom.” He managed to get his hands to work enough to grip Peter’s shoulders.

“Mmm.” Peter didn’t respond, he yanked off Stiles’ belt and tossed it somewhere.

Stiles could feel the tension in Peter’s shoulders, the anger. “What is it?” He reached to fist his fingers in Peter’s hair and play in the thick locks.

“Later,” Peter gave an annoyed sound. He forced open Stiles’ jeans and yanked them down to his ankles. He gave a soft groan of pleasure when the boy’s cock bobbed free and sank to his knees.

Stiles would never get used to it. Each time this happened it felt like a dream. He’d also never get over it. The fact that Peter Hale, of all people, wanted _him_. The man was old enough to be his father and yet Stiles didn’t care. He’d left the decision entirely in Stiles’ hands.

Stiles closed his eyes as Peter’s tongue lapped him into hardness and thought about the first time they’d discussed it.

_“I’m not a good man, Stiles.” Peter had told him sharply. “I do what I want, when I want.”_

_“I know that, and I helped kill you once. So technically I’m not all sunshine and roses too.” Stiles had simply shrugged. “I’m still here.”_

_“Don’t fall in love with me. This is not about love. And I don’t want to hear about your teenage drama.” Peter had told him firmly. “You date who you want, I don’t care.”_

_“You don’t care.” Stiles had repeated, dutifully._

_“I don’t.” Peter had nodded, smugly. “So, as long as we understand each other.”_

_“Y-yeah.” Stiles had nodded vigorously._

_Then...things happened._

Dirty, sinful things that Stiles only dared to think about when he was alone.

Peter had such a way with his tongue and his hands and his mouth. God. The sounds, the sounds he made. “Shit-“. Stiles gripped Peter’s hair tighter.  The wolf’s hands were on his butt, and he wade an encouraging sound. “Jesus, Peter.” Stiles remembered. “You’re such a little slut aren’t you? You love my cock in your mouth.”  He started to roll his hips, slow at first. “Take it, Peter.” He ordered as he tugged on the wolf’s hair. “That’s it, just begging for cock aren’t you?” He curled his lips and tried to sneer and be tough.  Peter didn’t really care that he wasn’t though, it was the effort that counted.

He sometimes wondered how he sounded like this, he certainly couldn’t ever tell anyone. No one would believe him. He certainly didn’t when Peter first asked him. But the whine and tremble down Peter’s back told him everything he wanted to know. Still a little dazed from being attacked the moment he got into the apartment Stiles hadn’t noticed Peter’s shirt was off. How could he have missed that? He frowned though when he looked over and saw the fading marks from some kind of fight.  Stiles knew asking him was just as futile as resisting his desire for Peter.

He knew a little bit. He knew Peter had horrible nightmares, he’d got that much out of him. But the same wolf would fuck him and kick him out of the apartment right after. The same wolf would declare he had no feelings at all whatsoever for anyone but himself.

Stiles knew he was close. He never lasted that long when Peter went to his knees. It was just too much of a turn on and he was a teenager. He’d been excited just by the possibility of it for the past hour. He bucked into Peter’s lips as hard as he could. He knew the wolf would know when he was about to come. Peter sensed it, he hummed and let Stiles hit the back of his throat.

Stiles groaned and filled Peter’s mouth. The wolf choked slightly, but drank down all of it. He licked and cleaned Stiles’ cock until he was spent. Stiles staggered against the door, unsure if he had the strength left to stand. Peter got to his feet and kissed him hard.

“What’s the matter with you?” Stiles asked him curiously. Peter wasn’t usually this needy. He brushed the stubble on Peter’s cheek and traced his jawline.

“Nothing,” Peter gave a derisive laugh, “you don’t already know.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Bad day,” Peter shrugged. “You want a drink?” He strolled over to the kitchen with a nonchalant swagger as if he hadn’t just been on his knees.

“Like you’ll give me alcohol.” Stiles scoffed. “I’ll take a soda.”

That Peter kept his favorite in the fridge gave him a fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He accepted it. “Drink up,” Peter gestured. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“How flattering.” Stiles muttered. Unfortunately he’d forgotten what he was there to ask Peter about but he knew he’d eventually remember. Once his body calmed down a little. “Uh, what about your day has you so angry?” He tried to pretend he cared. Well, maybe he did, a little.

“Your concern is admirable.” Peter’s response was predictable. “But it’s none of your business, Stiles.” The words were spoken frankly. “You’re only here for one thing, let’s just stick to that. You don’t have to pretend to care.”

“Fair enough,” Stiles shrugged. The less he connected to Peter the better. This was just about the sex. That was it.

One day maybe it would be something else but they had a lot of baggage to deal with first.

Stiles put down his soda, “We are going to get to that part sometime tonight, aren’t we?” He raised an eye brow. “I do have important things to ask you and stuff to do.”

“Far be it from me to hold you back from your life, Stiles.” Peter smirked.

*

Later that night Stiles winced when he drove over a bump. Peter had not taken any of the pain on principal. He got some sort of perverse pleasure out of Stiles being uncomfortable for a while after one of their sessions.

“Did you talk to Peter?” Scott asked him.

They were on the phone because there was no way in God’s green earth he was going to find Scott before having a shower first.  “I got the info.”

“You’re the best, Stiles. I’m at home. Come when you can. Malia and Lydia are here too.”

“Yeah, I gotta swing by my place. I’ll see you soon Scotty.”

Stiles felt a little bad. He knew Scott was well aware that something was going on. He just didn’t know with who. Soap. Soap was a wonderful blessed thing. He’d keep up this ruse as long as possible.

The last thing that anyone in the world needed to know what a god-awful mistake he’d made by getting mixed up with Peter Hale. It wasn’t the situation itself, but the fact that for Stiles, it wasn’t just sex. He liked being there. He liked the banter with Peter. It lifted him up and made him feel powerful. He alone was able to calm Peter Hale down. It was a great feeling.

But Peter never let him stay.

It was a great feeling until he got in the shower and washed himself since that was when the other feeling happened.

The feeling that churned in his gut and made him want to puke. The knowledge that it wasn’t just sex for him. The realization that he did these things not because they made him feel powerful. He did it because he felt something for the man. Something deep and hard to accept.

He’d examine it eventually but right now he had to get the information to Scott and forget.

One things for sure, bless Scott for being too clueless to realize that his best friend wasn’t showering because the girls were going to be there.

His best friend didn’t need to know about his dirty little sin yet.

Peter was his secret to keep and he meant to hold onto it as tightly as possible for as long as he could.

His condolence was that he knew Peter was alright again. He knew that whatever had bugged Peter wouldn’t result in anyone losing their lives. They understood each other.  They both needed this. They needed the release from the pressures around them. Stiles, just as much as Peter, needed someone to understand what he needed.

“Hello Scotty!” Stiles said cheerfully as he walked in.

No one else would ever understand.

**THE END** _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this later to explain what was up with Peter but for the moment this is it.


End file.
